The disclosed subject matter relates to vehicle component mounting apparatus, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. In particular, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for mounting dampers, shock absorbers, etc. to vehicle bodies, such as to achieve non-compliant mountings.
Vehicles can be constituted by an assembly of multiple separate components that are connected or otherwise mounted together. The manner in which the connection of these components is achieved may be dependent on various factors, such as the structure or the components, the operation or purpose of the components, etc.
As one example, some vehicles, and especially those that travel over land, include suspension systems that need to be directly or indirectly connected to other vehicle components, such as a body of the vehicle. These suspension systems may enhance performance and comfort of on-road and off-road vehicles, such as by handling or otherwise dissipating a shock load, which may be applied in a back-and-forth direction, that is communicated to a vehicle wheel under certain circumstances, e.g., when the wheel encounters an uneven or rough surface on a path of travel. The suspension systems can include dampers (also referred to herein as shock absorbers) that can absorb or otherwise dissipate vibrations of the shock load, which can enhance performance (by increasing friction between the wheels and the surface on which the vehicle travels) and occupant comfort. The dampers can be disposed between an un-sprung and sprung mass of the vehicle, and can provide a smooth ride as perceived by all of the vehicle occupants, or can enable a driver to more easily maintain control of the vehicle at higher speeds and with less effort by absorbing some or all of the shock, vibrations, etc. resulting from the vehicle's movement along the path.
The desired type and amount of dampening may depend on various factors, including the type of vehicle, intended use of vehicle, path along which the vehicle is intended to travel, etc. As one example, dampers for racing vehicles tend to be designed less for occupant comfort, and instead typically use higher damping ratios to reduce oscillation resulting from high rates of travel along an uneven path.